Hitsugaya, the Suicidal Frozen Heavens Hundred Flowers Funeral!
Hitsugaya, the Suicidal Frozen Heavens Hundred Flowers Funeral! is the two hundred seventy-fourth episode of the Bleach anime. The battle between Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Tier Harribel continues. Summary Harribel, saying she is impressed by Hitsugaya's evasive skills, states it will not be enough to defeat her. When Hitsugaya asks her what she means, she, exerting a huge amount of reiatsu, attacks with a large amount of water. Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda, mesmerized by the destructive power of Harribel's attack, is kicked by Captain Suì-Fēng, who calls him a fool for letting his guard down when he is already in battle. As Ōmaeda starts to complain, Baraggan Louisenbairn states it seems Harribel is prepared to use all her power, and Hitsugaya will soon learn the pain of her sacrifice. When Suì-Fēng questions the Espada's choice of words, Baraggan reveals each Espada represents one of the ten main causes of death for Humans. Their individual aspects are represented in their power, views on the world, and purpose of living. Revealing each Espada's unique aspect, stating Harribel is the embodiment of death through sacrifice, he asserts Hitsugaya will meet his end when he surrenders to the power of sacrifice. .]] Harribel delivers small attacks, which are all blocked. Distancing himself, Hitsugaya charges back at her, but his Zanpakutō is effortlessly stopped by the Espada, who, telling him his level of power is pitiful, pushes him away. As she proceeds to attack again, her attack, halted and frozen, is sent back at her, but it is destroyed before she takes any damage. Hitsugaya, who has now regained his calm attitude, informs Harribel that, through his ice-type Zanpakutō, he can turn any form of water into a weapon, even if the water is her weapon. Claiming she could finish him off whenever she wants, Harribel provokes Hitsugaya, who, angrily saying she is underestimating him, sends an attack her way. Saying it is the opposite, Harribel, using '''Hirviendo to melt all the frozen water, tells him if he is able to turn her attacks into his weapon, the reverse is possible as well, calling it the 'iron clad rule of battle', and uses the water to attack with Cascada, flooding the ground below with water. On the ground, Lieutenant Izuru Kira, who is healing many injured lieutenants, notices the mass of water, but Captain Sajin Komamura, telling them it is not close enough to affect them, tells Kira to continue healing the others. Izuru states to himself he will not be able to heal them all in time on his own, and their only defense is Captain Komamura and a protective Kidō barrier. .]] When Hitsugaya manages to save himself from the massive amount of water by putting up an ice wall over himself, Harribel, looking down, tells him to come out as Hitsugaya, still below the ice, notes he would have died if he had not reacted quickly. Hitsugaya breaks through the ice, repeating Harribel's words, and, telling her he does not need a child's lecture from her, attacks with '''Guncho Tsurara. When Harribel melts the ice, it freezes again, and Hitsugaya uses Hyōryū Senbi to freeze her in ice. When she breaks free, Hitsugaya states he shall teach her a lesson as well; you are in the most danger when using your best techniques. Elsewhere, Coyote Starrk and Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, exchanging a few words, parry each other's attacks. As Shunsui repeatedly attempts to get closer with Shunpo, he is stopped each time. Deciding to keep his distance, he tells Starrk he knows they are both waiting for the other to attack. Starrk, deciding to comply, begins to charge a Cero without a stance, much to Shunsui's surprise. .]] Hitsugaya and Harribel continue their battle, with Harribel firing multiple '''La Gota while Hitsugaya wonders what she is trying to do, as she knows such a weak attack cannot kill him. With Hitsugaya distracted by his thoughts, Harribel, appearing in front of him, continues to fire La Gota, but aims more accurately. Harribel, firing a Cero, damages one of Hitsugaya's ice wings. Landing on a building, panting, he regenerates his lost wing. Stating he has figured out they are both waiting for the battlefield to fill with water in order to use their strongest attack, he, telling her he does not need to have the water build up, prepares to attack before noticing the reiatsu of Captain Komamura and several other lieutenants below. When Harribel asks if he is hesitating, which would endanger his comrades, she is told to be quiet. After a few moments of thought, Hitsugaya, using Sennen Hyōrō, traps Harribel, who, melting it all, fires another Cascada, much to Hitsugaya's horror. As he, flying towards the water, uses Ryūsenka in an attempt to stop the attack, Harribel tells him it is futile as, since there is now more water on the battlefield, this Cascada is at a completely different level than her previous one. With great effort, Hitsugaya, freezing the Cascada, falls to the ground, drained. Harribel, praising him for stopping her Cascada, states it will not be enough. Hitsugaya, regaining consciousness, grabs his Zanpakutō, saying he has to keep fighting. Exerting a large amount of reiatsu, he, regenerating his Bankai, causes storm clouds to appear. Saying his Zanpakutō is the strongest ice-type, which gives command of the entire sky, he activates Hyōten Hyakkasō. Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin Ichimaru talks about Tier Harribel's Resurrección, Tiburón, which allows her to manipulate water and freely control its temperature, before noting that she also shows a lot more skin when released, which he calls embarrassing. Looking at Gin, Harribel drops a large metal pan and a great volume of water on his head while stating that her appearance means she does not have to worry about getting wet as Gin complains about being cold. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights * Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Tier Harribel * Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake vs. Coyote Starrk * Suì-Fēng & Marechiyo Ōmaeda vs. Baraggan Louisenbairn Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * Healing Kidō Techniques used * * * * * * Hollow techniques used * * * * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * Resurrección: * * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes